In network applications, network providers and service providers usually care about the quality of Internet Protocol television (IPTV) services provided to users. The traditional quality of service (QoS) parameter cannot visually reflect user experience. To represent the user experience of IPTV services more obviously, the quality of experience (QoE) parameter is used. The network providers and service providers deploy a measuring point at a critical location on an IPTV service transmission network, and integrate algorithms for calculating a QoE value at the measuring point. The measuring point detects required data, and obtains the QoE value of the measuring point by using those algorithms.
The most common method for obtaining the QoE value is using the QoS metrics and, the codec parameters and/or service content information, as the input parameters to calculate the QoE value. This method is called a quality estimation model. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a method for monitoring the QoE. The measuring point in FIG. 1 obtains the parameter information required for calculating the QoE value by detecting packets that pass through the measuring point, that is, the measuring point obtains the QoS metrics and the codec parameters, or the QoS metrics and the service content information, or the QoS metrics and the codec parameters and the service content information. Then, the measuring point obtains the QoE value by using a predefined algorithms for calculating the QoE.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovered the following problems in the prior art. First, the measuring point deployed on the network may not have the ability to obtain all the parameter information. The method in the prior art imposes high requirements on the measuring point. Second, when the measuring point has the ability to obtain the codec parameters or the service content information, the measuring point bears a heavy burden.